


1000 LoVe Words - Art Work - Alternate Version

by lisawolfe80



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, VM Graphic, VMHQs Milestone Follower 1000 Word Fic Challenge!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisawolfe80/pseuds/lisawolfe80
Summary: This is an alternate version of my 1000 LoVe Words with another favorite scene of both mine and Bondopoulos.Created for the VMHQs Milestone Follower 1000 Word Fic Challenge! . 1000 words from some of my favorite LoVe scenes. Made possible thanks to the wonderful VMtranscripts.com resource.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bondopoulos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondopoulos/gifts).



[Link](https://68.media.tumblr.com/7cab753ddb02840dae3583057742418d/tumblr_oldh3xtU591t89kmqo1_1280.jpg) for other viewers.


End file.
